Thoughtful
by Christiecullen16
Summary: Different characters and how they felt during certain points of Twilight.
1. Worry

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Jasper glanced impatiently at the clock, and strums the radio impatiently. He had told Carlisle that Edward wouldn't be stupid enough to run away because of one human girl. After all, Edward had spent decades perfecting control. Running wasn't something Edward would do.

But it was so late. Was Edward really not coming home? What did one human girl have that the others didn't?

Didn't Edward know any better? Esme was worried sick. Letting himself get worked up over some kid was pathetic. And Alice...well, Alice was blaming herself for not acting fast enough. She had seen him leave, of course, but he had taken off before she got a chance to talk to him. Like she could've stopped him. Jasper shook his head and slammed the door shut. He knew how stubborn Edward could be. Lounging on his bed, he was buried in thought as he stared blankly at the walls.

But he had no right to talk about Edward running away. He hadn't yet felt Edward's thirst for the child. The way Edward felt for this girl was the same way Emmett had, twice before. A scent more overpowering than that of other humans? A scent so tempting that it made Edward, who prided himself upon his reserve of control, run away? It sounded terrible. What if it happened to Jasper next? What would he do? After all, he had a harder time controlling himself than Edward did. Edward had managed to get away, to resist from killing her. Jasper knew he would probably kill somebody with blood like that.

A soft knock on the door. Jasper looked up, relieved. Alice was finally home. He loped toward the door before she could open it and pulled her into his arms. His mood lightened once he felt her joy.

He felt her rub his arms. As usual, Alice practically read his mind. "Anxious about Edward?" she questioned gently. She looked up and stared into his eyes, waiting for a response.

"Yes," Jasper admitted, squeezing his eyes shut. "Our family needs him. I'm afraid that he'll do something stupid, or not come back. That and...well, I'm worried."

Alice cocked her head to one side. "Oh?" she asked lightly. "About Edward?"

"No," Jasper said softly. "I'm so used to being the weakest out of all of us, that something like this...well, what if it happens to me? I'm afraid I'll lose myself. That, unlike Edward, I'll hurt somebody. I've been trying really hard, Alice, but what if that amounts to nothing? What if I become a monster again--"

Alice pulled away and put a finger on his lips. "That's enough," she whispered. "What happened with Edward has only happened to Emmett, and that was a long time ago. If you ever meet somebody who tempts you the way, you'll probably be experienced enough to resist since it's not happening any time soon. Besides, you don't have to worry about that." She grinned. "Our future is secured. I should know -- I've seen most of it."

He laughed faintly. "Did you see anything about Edward?"

"Yup," she chirped happily. "He's coming back, pretty soon. I can't see too far ahead, but he won't hurt the girl."

"That's good," Jasper muttered quietly. He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her forehead. Alice buried her face in his shoulder and they stood, locked in an embrace.

Jasper could hear her rhythmic breathing, and feel her bliss. And suddenly, every dark thought he had been harboring flew away as he squeezed her closer to him. His tiny, marble angel never ceased to keep him content.

**AN: Please review :D**


	2. Faith

"Alice."

He's begging her, she thinks dumbfounded. "Alice, look harder. Please."

She doesn't understand why he cares so much about one human. He had thrown himself in front of her to protect her from a speeding car, and had vehemently dismissed the idea of hurting her. He had refused to leave Forks. Now, he had gotten himself worked up over her vision of her being turned.

"Edward…" she doesn't know what to say. What's the protocol for when your brother falls in love with someone out of his species? He hears her though, and growls.

"I don't love her," he spits out. His eyes are an angry pitch black.

Alice raises an eyebrow. "Right. When was the last time you struggled so hard to defend one little girl? I don't have to be a mind reader to know--"

"That I don't want to kill her," he finishes flatly. "And if I'm not killing her, I don't want a car to steamroll her. That would put all my effort to waste."

God, was he stubborn! How long would he keep making excuses? But she had been having very promising visions. Of them. Together. He growled again, but Alice only sighed. "Jeez, Edward," she complained. "Will you shut up? I'm thinking."

He snorted. "I figured," he said, bitterly sarcastic. "Now, are you still getting visions of her being turned?"

She was getting visions of smaller, unimportant things. Nothing clear about the girl. "Cheer up," she advised, with as much warmth as she could muster. "It's not like she's going to die."

He looked at me, his eyes hard and cold. "I'll never condemn her to this life," he vowed solemnly. She rolled her eyes, and wracked her brain, searching for more visions. Finally, she gave a resigned sigh.

"Edward," she said softly. "Please understand. I don't have ties with this girl. It's harder for me to see her."

He looks away, as if trying to tell her that he's disappointed in her. _What a drama queen,_ Alice thinks, rolling her eyes. She was sick of trying to be nice. "Look Edward," she tells him calmly. "I don't know why you're infatuated with the girl. And don't give me that garbage about you not loving her. But just know this -- you can't torture me by _forcing_ me to look for her. I can't find her. Not my fault."

He glares at her. How predictable, Alice thinks lightly. "How about getting out of my room, Edward?" she suggests evenly.

He doesn't say a word as he marches out the door, slamming it behind him. She hears the rumble of his Volvo and sighs. He might not accept it, but she knew everything would work out. She smiles to herself and remembers the visions she's been having of them.

Alice knew that Edward would find happiness. And, like it or not, it would be with the human girl, Bella. And finally, Edward would understand the bliss she felt when she was with Jasper, the incredible feeling you got when your heart was whole.

But she could not help but worry. There were millions of things that could go wrong. But she had to have faith, she reminded herself. Everything would be fine.

But even if she was a true psychic, she knew that was one thing she couldn't guarantee.

**AN: Alright, I thought this was a so-so chapter. So…please review.**


End file.
